We will never Forget
by menina de ouro
Summary: X finds out something about Skipper and he sees that a excellent plan for his revenge Amanda starts working in Denmark Consulate for her university and she discovers that she has to stay against Skipper if she wants her research makes progress .
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't sequence of The World of Animals but this story passes after this story **

**This story will be short , I intend to make about 10 chapters . **

**And this story is going only have the third person **

* * *

I was normal day for a guy in the Danish Consulate

He was waiting for two thing

First : The girl who will work with him for awhile , she was scientist and he needed to search something in Denmark but first she would need to work in the consulate

Second : The guy who called him about the penguin that he wanted to capture

He was in there , he was in the the last floor where the file of Penguin was . ,It was file safer in there

He wanted his revenge for everything that Penguin had done for Danish

" I will get my revenge " He sighed .

The Doorbell rang .


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda was there , pretty and gorgeous , he hasn't seen her for a long time

She was the better scientist that he had , All her determination to search stuff made much progresses

" Hi , Mandy . It's good to see you again "

" It's good too , Doctor Blinxer , I hope you are anxious for our research " She answered with a smiled

" You can Bet that I am " He answered back , suddenly they heard the bell

" I'm gonna to do my work " She said going to another room letting the man alone

He answered the door and he saw a big guy , he was bigger than him

" So , you should be X right ? "

" Yes , I came here because of the Penguin "

" You Know him ? " He asked nervous

" Yes , he ruined my life " He answered punching the wall

He smiled and spoke

" You exactly what I needed , but I have to know , Do you have a picture of him ? "

" Yes , I do " He took of a picture where the Penguin was

There was him , The Penguin that was involved in of the worse confuse in Denmark

Everything happened with a simple sandwich and after Denmark was involved and much people died because of that

He was wondering how a such small creature could cause so much damage and deaths ?

" Yes It's him " He said laughing

" So , you want me kill him "

" No , I want you bring him to me " I will avenge of him alone

" But Can I torture him ? "

" Yes , I want him suffers before die .

They Talked a little more when Amanda got out of her room saying

" Doctor I need you help me ... " She stopped talking when she saw X and stay paralyzed

" Oh Mandy , this is X , X , this is Mandy "

" Nice to meet you Mandy " She said giving his hand for her

She looked at him and his hand and returned to her room without greet him

" Something wrong ? " he asked pretending concern

" Don't worry , I don't know why she did that , but she is gonna be fine "

" Yes , when do you want the penguin ? "

" Tomorrow night "

" Ok "

X left laughing now he had his revenge and Amanda could do nothing about this .


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda didn't want to work anymore , She felt bad since she saw X

She didn't want to be afraid of him , Skipper told her don't do that .

She went to her boss and before she said something He asked

" Mandy May I know why did you treat that man like that you did ?

" It's about him I wanna talk about "

" Do you know him ? "

" Yes and someone's life can be in trouble if he works here "

" Mandy , he'll not work here , he'll do me a favor . Only this " He answered leaving he room

Blinxer got in there with a file and he handed to Amanda , Amanda opened it and she saw a picture of Skipper with his name , She started being worried about that then she asked

" What is that ? "

" Well , X is gonna catch him and I will kill him "

" Why ? It's just a penguin "

" Mandy , trust me , he isn't just a penguin and he has something to pay for me "

" And this payment is his death ? "

" Amanda , he wrong then He has to pay "

" What he made was so bad for that ?

" Yes "

Amanda stopped talking , suddenly someone knocked the door , Mandy went to answer then she saw X in front of her , before he said something she said got out there

" Doctor , He is already here " Then she returned to her office

X was happy , his plan was working as he planned and now Blinxer would know who is Amanda

X Got in there when Blinxer saw him without penguin , He got angry so he asked

" Where is the penguin ? "

" Doctor Let me show you something "

He handed a newspaper when Blinxer got the newspaper he asked

" Why are you showing me that ? "

" Just read , but just read the second part "

He read the part of newspaper , he was perplexed , he read everything that happened , X and his wife have tried to kill Skipper and Amanda was there all the time , now he understood why she was protecting the Penguin , She knew him , X only smiled seeing Blinx's expression

" Look , I wouldn't intend to do that , but I guess you should know who's working for you " He said pretending concern

" I get it X " He answered

" That's why I can't catch him , but I know people richer than her and they can buy the habitad of Penguins and I can catch him "

Blinxer Smiled after he heard that

" Do this , but remember I want him alive "

" Yes But I'll torture him a little "

The Dane laugh and he agreed with him

" I want this penguin tomorrow "

" Don't worry , He will be here "

X left and Blinxer went to the Amanda's office

" Mandy , I need you do me a favor "

" Go ahead "

" I need you stay tomorrow until midnight , you know for a Job , I promise I pay you a bouble .

" Okay " She agreed , she didn't care about the cash , but work in the night was fun for her

Blinxer smiled , He was going to kill Skipper in front of everyone and Amanda would see everything and she could do nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda was already in her home thinking why Skipper had a lot of enemies and why did they want to kill him

She was distracted when a bell made her return to reality . She was going to answer . It was Skipper , She got surprise with her visit , but she was happy with that

" Skipper , what you doing here ? " she asked bringing him a fish for him eat

" I don't know I just missed you " He answered

She smiled after hear that

She got worried about what would happen to him , she wanted to protect him forever but she knew she couldn't do that

" Amanda . Everything okay ? Skipper asked her realizing that she was distracted

" Yes Sweet "

Skipper approached her and hugged her saying

" I don't like to see you like this , if something is bothering you , tell me . I don't like to see you hurt "

That dropped her , the only thing she could say was

" Thank you Skipper "

" Really , I love you . I promise you that I'll be with you forever when you need " Skipper said hugging her

Amanda wanted to tell him about X was working with for her boss and this boss who was a person who wanted to kill Skipper but she knew if she told him , he would make a kind of mission and she was sure it was dangerous for him

She hopped everything would be okay because he had bought his habitat to protect him from X in other words X couldn't catch Skipper .

She smiled thinking about this , Skipper only looked at her and asked again

" Mandy , Are you fine ? "

" Yes Skipper " She answered kissing his forehead " I promise you nothing is gonna happen to you "

He smiled snuggling her , He didn't know if he was her hero or she was his heroin , but he knew they were determined to help each other .


	5. Chapter 5

Skipper has already in his house

" Did you have fun with Mandy ? " Kowalski asked him curious

" yes " He answered " Now stopping talking about Amanda and let's train

They started pretending to be tired to don't train in that day

Skipper understood the guys and he was tired too then they decided to take a nap

X was in a big building , there lived two kids who could pay more than Amanda payed for Penguins and their Habitat

These Kids would go to the zoo as they always Did

X saw them leaving the building and getting in the car , X followed them until the Central Park Zoo

" Charlie and Leonard take care of yourselves okay , don't do anything wrong with these animals "

" Okay Mom , don't worry " Charlie answered

Charlie and Leonard ran to the zoo and they encountered Alice and she said pretending boredom

" Oh No . Really is that you ? "

" Oh Alice I know you Love us " Leonard said smiling

" Yes I do .. " She answered shrugging ... " So How are you doing here ? Go enjoy the zoo "

" We're going " Leonard said running with his twin Brother

An another guy got close to Alice and he commented

" It's been a long Time I don't see Versuvius Twins "

" Yes , Maybe they were traveling or studying a Lot . Whatever " She answered leaving the man alone and going to her office

" This Alice is weird " The guy commented sighing and going to his office too

X saw that and That was a perfect plan to get Skipper and to take him to Mr Blinxer

X approached Versuvius twins and asked

" Hey , by chance you're Versuvius Twins . Aren't you ? "

They were looking at each other and answered

" Yes , Why are you asking ? "

Suddenly X pretended to be upset and said o

" I's because I always dreamed to have a penguin , you know to play with them "

" I'm sorry but we're not interesting to buy a penguin "

" No buy a penguin for you but for me "

" No " Leonard answered getting angry with that guy

" Oh Right . How about you only rent , I promise to bring him back tomorrow "

" Okay , but I want him back as you promised " Charlie said

" Charlie What you doing ? we don't know this guy , you know does much to rent a penguin ? "

" I know what I am doing okay then shut up " He answered angry with his brother " So how about we going to rent the penguin to you ? "

X was so happy that he could say nothing

" Okay , Meet us in half hours okay ? " Charlie said leaving the man and going to Rafael's office

" you didn't mean it . Did you ? " Leonard asked scared with his brother's attitude

" Yes , Charlie . Don't worry we're going to follow him and see if him brings the Penguin that he wants to the zoo "

" But how about our parents ? "

" I'll call them and tell them we met s friends and we're going to sleep in their house "

" Oh yeah , but do you remember what they do with us the last time that we came here ? " Leonard asked

Both couldn't forget , they ate rats , he was sure the penguins did this because they want to protect them

A sense of guilt came to them , they remembered how bad they were with those penguins and they protected them

" So Let's go to Rafael's office "

" Why aren't we going to Alice's office ? "

" Because she knows us " Charlie said getting angry

They went to Rafael's office when they got there Rafael saw them and smiling asked

" Oh Charlie and Leonard , It's a honor to receive you . What you guys doing here ? "

" Well , we want to rent a Penguin " Leonard said

" I am sorry but a girl donated much moneys and she got the Penguins Habitat "

" But we don't want to buy them I guess this girl'll never know we've been with him " Charlie begged

" I am sorry , unless you donate more than she did , you can catch them "

" Okay "

Charlie took two million dollars from his pocked and gave to him

Rafael took the money , impressed how many money they had

" Okay , you can catch the penguin , but you know you must bring him back . Right ? "

" Of course , tomorrow we will be here with him "

Skipper was enjoying the sun and eating some fishing when a guy o putting him in the cage

Skipper got desperate and he shouted

" Guys . HEEEELPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

The others three Penguins appeared looking shocked seeing their leader being taken to somewhere

Skipper started crying out and angry a guy said

" You must be quiet , you'll be here back tomorrow okay "

" I think we should give up " Leonard begged to his brother seeing the despair of the penguin

" No " He shouted " we donated money to zoo and we can do everything

" But , we promised we wouldn't hurt an animal anymore "

" We won't , you know that guy wanted a penguin and this penguins is perfect for him "

" Why ? "

" Do you remember what he did with us when we took him and that lemur ?

" Oh yes " He answered scared of bad memory

" So , if This guy won't bring him back , I bet this penguins will do anything "

Alan got in silence seeing the penguin struggling to escape form the cage

Skipper stopped when he saw Versuvius Twins

" I thought they're good guys " Skipper thought

Skipper didn't trust that twins , he wanted to know what they wanted with him then He calmed down

They took the penguin outside the zoo where X was waiting them

" Guy , here is your penguin "

X turned and he saw Skipper and Smiled , the bird was already crying out

" Oh He is perfect "

" Remember , tomorrow we want him here "

" Okay "

" We Met again bird , now nothing will prevent I make you life miserable

The bird started screaming trying to do Versuvius Twins save him even it wouldn't work

" Maybe we should follow him " Leonard said

" Yes , we should " Charlie answered and called their security to follow X's car

" Why do you want me do that ? " He asked

" Because we pay to you do " Charlie answered

Now they would know what his intentions with the penguin .


	6. Chapter 6

X got in his house and he took Skipper to the basement , getting in there X threw the bird against the wall

Skipper cried out wondering why he was doing that , X approached Skipper and holding his beak said

" It's a pity I can't kill you but I am sure you will like where I am going to take you "

Skipper was on the ground , he couldn't move by himself , X held Skipper's flippers and broke them making the Bird scream

Skipper hoped the tortures wouldn't stop

* * *

Amanda was dressing to go to her job , she was happy because her research was working well although she thought the climate between her and Mr Blinxer wasn't going well , she knew Skipper could not go to Denmark but she would never imagine that humans were involved too , she thought it was animals's stuff . She didn't think fair they kill Skipper for something that happened in past , although Skipper was smart , cold and calculating , she thought Skipper was naive to certain things as when he has been in love for a doll , she only had this example but she knew that Skipper for being an animal he had a little ignorance .

She finished to dress and she went to work , that day would be tiring for her , work until midnight with research was fun but at the same time it was boredom

* * *

Blinxer was anxious to see Skipper again and for the last time , he was having fun thinking about Skipper suffering with X , He never could forgive the bird for everything he did in Denmark although he knew Skipper hadn't done that by himself he had a lot of helps , he knew that Skipper carried a huge guilt for what happened , he remembered why he left Skipper gone and he wanted to use this secret to make Skipper suffer more than he was already suffering

Flashback

**A guy was waiting for Danes to know which Joe's condition **

**they Got in the building and they met him **

**" Where is Joe ? " He asked **

**" His name isn't Joe " Blinxer said getting angry with the American guy **

**" How do you know that ? I put this name on him honoring my son who died " **

**" Oh It's so pity " One of the Danes said pretending to be sad **

**" Nobody cares what you did but his real name is Skipper , He told us " **

**" How did he tell you ? He makes birds sounds " **

**" Maybe for you , It's normal much people think some animals can't talk , but this Penguin can **

**" Oh Really ? show it then " The man asked crossing his arms **

**" Actually I can't do it . Skipper can talk for some people but for much people like you he only makes birds sounds " **

**" His name isn't Skipper , It's Joe " The american spoke angry **

**" Oh Right , I noted everything Han Told us what Skipper told him " Blinxer Said catching a notebook **

**" Who's Hans ? " The american guy asked confuse **

**" He is the puffin who denounced Skipper for us . " Blinxer answered starting reading , " I'll only read the part when he met you . He was in Antarctica and he had just lost his parents that were died for a leopard seal , you were sad because you had just lost your son and your wife , You took Skipper with you and he said he went with you because he was alone and he seemed to be nice with him , you found out that Skipper was a good objct of struggle when he salved you from criminals who wanted to steal your house after that you used him for fighting and you trained him to invade one of the best sandwich store in the world " **

**The american guy was shocked , only his bird knew all that , he advanced against the Blinxer and he demanded **

**" Where is he your miserable ? " **

**The two guys were fighting on the ground , suddenly Blinxer said **

**" You trained him so well but it wasn't enough " **

**" Where is he ? " **

**" You made your choice now accept " **

**" Did he die ? " The american asked stopping hitting blinxer **

**" No , yet , but I can kill for what he did , if you don't know your obsession for getting that sandwich store made him kill a lot of people and this is hard to accept " Blinxer answered **

**" No , leave him alone . " He begged " Kill me but don't kill him " **

**" Really ? " Blinxer asked shocked " Do you want to sacrifice yourself for a Penguin ? " **

**" Yes , he doesn't deserve die because of me , he didn't know what he was doing " **

**" I guess He did , he told us he learned how to fight with his parents **

**" Yes . Whatever . But please he can't die " **

**" Oh you love this bird , Don't you ? Okay if you wanna die for a Penguin , you must kneel " Blinxer said smiling **

**" What ? " The american asked confuse **

**" Kneels " Blinxer shouted angry **

**He knelt waiting what it would happen , he knew he was going to die in that moment **

**" Carlos Come here ! " **

**The Dane came holding a gun **

**" Shoot him in the head " Blinxer demanded **

**The Dane pointed his gun at his head and two shots echoed through the room , guy fell down dead on the ground . **

End of the Flashback

Blixer was smiling remembering that , he remembered when he took Skipper to the Central Park Zoo and Lied about what happened in that day

" Are you fine Doctor Blinxer ? " Amanda asked confuse with his face

" It's nothing Mandy " He answered

Amanda was back to work and Blinxer looked at her knowing his revenge was coming and she could do nothing to defend Skipper and she would Skipper dies

* * *

Skipper was bleeding on the floor , he has been tortured for much hours , he tried to defend himself but he was too weak to do this

X put Skipper in the cage and said

" Now , I hope you regret for everything you've done because in two hours you can be in the hell

Skipper didn't know who wanted to kill him too and why he wanted this , he thought about Blowhole and Hans

" No , It's impossible , they hate human , it's easier they ask me for killing a human that they ask a human for killing me " The leader wondered

X stopped the car and he blindfolded Skipper's eyes as he promised for Blinxer

X called Mr Blixer telling he was with Skipper

" Mandy I have to do some things , I'll be back

" Okay " She answered concentrated in her job

Blixer went to meet X and he saw Skipper

" I guess you can let him seeing me "

X let Skipper seeing

" NOOO " Skipper shouted when he saw the Dane , he would never that would happen . It was his end

" Hi Skipper . We met again " Blinxer said smiling .


	7. Chapter 7

Skipper got away and he stayed in silence

Blinxer looked at him pretending to be sad for him and said sarcastically

"Oh Skipper are you afraid to speak ?"

The bird remained in silence making Blinxer to get angry with him . Blinxer hold Skipper by his flipper and pulled him forward

"Leave me alone" Skipper yelled trying to loosing himself

Blinxer brought his face closer to his face and replied Skipper

"Never. you'll Pay you for everything you did in Denmark"

Skipper pecked mouth Blinxer it made Bkinxer get angry

Binxer hold the beak and threat

" Are you going to challenge me now?"

The bird screamed and tried to use his flipper to make blinxer drop his beak

Blinxer dropped and commented

"Oh Skipper you don't change, you're still the same spoiled. "

"I was never a spoiled" shouted Skipper

"Of course not, just the fact you have been created by a human doesn't make you spoiled right?

Skipper reminded of the guy who created him . He tried not to remember that.

"Don't talk to me about Andrew " He shouted Blinxer

". Skipper Oh you do not forget what he did to you . This is classic" Blinxer commented: "Well, I think you deserve to know the truth

Skipper looked at him confused. He knew the truth. He had been abandoned by Andrew. What else did he need to know. He was happy with what he had

"Skipper, Andrew didn't leave you" Blinxer said smiling "Actually, he died to save him"

The world's Skipper fell with him, he could not hold back tears, he spent over 10 years thinking he had been abandoned and Andrew leave him alone in a zoo in New York, he wished everything bad happen to Andrew so he did but he was dead the whole time

"You lied to me" Skipper yelled "you told me that he left me "

"Oh yeah. But look. Are you alive, but I think I have to break the promise I made to him."

Skipper fled. He knew what it meant and this freaked his up

"Don 'worry, buddy," he said Skipper stroking his neck. That touch made Skipper tremble "You can apologize to him when you leave"

Suddenly X grabbed Skipper's neck and asked

"Can I do this ? "

"No" Blinxer yelled at him "This is my work"

X left Skipper and sighed sadly

" Watch him " Blinxer told one of his guards. Blinxer looked at him and said, "enjoy your last moments By the way I have surprise for you."

Blinxer closed the cage and left the room leaving Skipper being watched by the guy and X Blinxer.

Skipper was quiet in the cage, crying thinking of his life

"I'm sorry Andrew," he sighed alone.

He could not forgive himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Blinxer was back to work with Mandy , He couldn't contain a smile and this was bothering her

" I think you are having a good day " She commented realizing his smile

" Yes . At midnight the best thing will happen and you must be there "

" Don't worry I will "

They returned working .

* * *

X and one Dane were watching Skipper , X laughed and commented about Skipper to be dead then the Vesuvius Twins showed up angry with him

" Then It was for that you wanted him ? To kill him ? " Leonard asked shouting

" this is not your business " X spoke pushing him and his brother

" Yes It is . I didn't rent him to let him in trouble . I demand you give him back now "

X laughed and asked Dane to take of them there

Skipper was impressed when X Looked at him and said smiling

" Don't worry with them . You will be with angels in few minutes "

* * *

It was midnight when everybody including Mandy went to a room

" I don't know why is it so important to Doctor Blinxer " Amanda commented nervous

The Danes ignored her and returned their posts

in another room one Dane took Skipper in his lap and pointed a gun at Skippper's back threatened

" If you trying anything you will die "

Skipper kept quiet but he didn't know why he did this . His life was already over .

* * *

Skipper Got in room with X and the Dane . He didn't want to see nobody . Amanda wasn't seeing the surprise when Blinxer called her

Amanda went there and chocked when she saw Skipper .

" Skipper I guess you wanna see something "

The leader was with closed eyes bothering Blinxer , then he catch his flipper and took of his face . Skipper was shocked when he saw Amanda

" If you don't know guys " Blinxer started saying pointing Amanda " This girl helped this Penguin all the time , and she worked with us shamelessly

" I am sorry if I am not crazy like you Blinxer " She shouted

" Oh yes now you will see that you can't do something to save him

" Never " She shouted punching his face , she punched the guy who was with Skipper too and Catch Skipper and ran way

Amanda was still running in garage and Skipper asked

" So . It was the reason you re weird ?

" What are talking about "

" You knew Blinxer was working with X to kill me and you didn't tell me "

" Skipper sorry Okay ? I would never imagine this would happen . By the way I never authorized X to buy you "

" He didn't " Skipper answered " If was Vesuvius Twins "

" How they Got that ? "

" I don't know "

" AMANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COME BACK "

The girl looked at blinxer coming to her , Amanda ran

" Amanda stop now "

" Never "

" Really ? Will you ruined your life and your important job for him ? What would your parents say ? It wasn't for that they created you ? "

Amanda stopped a moment and looked at Blinxer talking

" I know you are better than this . You don't need this penguin Mandy " Blinxer said while Amanda knelt crying , she didn't do what she was thinking to do . But it seemed stronger than her

" Mandy Don't listen to this guys please "

" He is gonna disturb your life , look if you don't to bring him . You will lose more two billions dollars "

" Amanda you can do this another time please don't do that " He cried grabbing the girl

Amanda was on the floor almost dropping Skipper . The bird was scared with them

" That it Mandy " Blinxer said while a Dane took Skipper again

The bird was crying desperate while Blinxer and X smiled

Everybody was impressed

Amanda was still on the floor . She send him to death .


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda kept sitting on the floor looking Skipper go . She sent the thing that she loved most to death

Skipper couldn't believe this . He wanted to be angry with her but he couldn't

" OMG How could I get angry with Andrew when he didn't do anything wrong to me and I couldn't get angry with her ? I have been mistaken by Danes . He said that Andrew left me but I believed them when actually I saw nothing of it . But Amanda . I saw her handing me " He spoke alone when the Dane carried him . "

Amanda come out of the trance , she promised him that nothing would happen with him suddenly she was raised '

" I cannot do it . I love him so much to let him go "

She could reach them , when she cried out and pushed the Dana and Skipper to the floor , The man dropped the leader that saw the girl and smiled

" Amanda " He only said

" Go my car " She ordered playing the keys for him

Skipper got the keys and run to the car

" Get out of me " He said trying to push Amanda away from him

Amanda left the men and went to find Skipper . The Dane and Blinxer went behind her too

Amanda could reach Skipper and she took him to go faster

The Danes reached them and Blinxer ordered his guy

" shoot "

The guy pointed the weapon to Mandy's back and he shot

Amanda felt a pain in her back and knelt . Skipper looked at her and asked worried

" Amanda Are you Okay ? "

Amanda didn't answered and fainted

" Amanda , Amanda , Amanda " He called touching her

The Dane took Skipper again and the bird started being agitated and screamed

" I wanna her "

Skipper tried to peck the Dane but he held his beak

" Stop it " The Dane said .

Amanda kept fainted when The Vesuvius got closer to her

" Uau " Leonard commented looking at her

" You " Charlie said pointed his brother and his butler " Follow those guy and that Penguin while us take her my home "

Leonard and one butler went to follow them while Charlie and other butler grabbed Amanda and took her home .

* * *

After a while The Danes took Skipper to Denmark and caught him in the cage

" Where is her ? Your Killer " Skipper asked angry

" Don't worried about her . You aren't going to see her again

" Just tell me if she is okay " He said calming

" She's fine "

The took Skipper to a room and said

" I think you'll like this room " Blinxer said looked at Skipper

He bird said nothing . He only waited Blinxer answered

" Andrew died here and you'll die here too . Is It great ? A guy and his bird die in the same place ? " Blinxer commented

Skipper looked at nothing sad remembering the momentos that he had with Andrew

**Flashback **

**Skipper was in your bedroom when Andrew came to him **

**" Are you ready to do it ? " **

**He nodded . Skipper knew that Andrew could not understand him then he never told him that he hated being called Joe . **

**" We are going to be back to Denmark again Joe " **

**Skipper nodded again **

**" If something happen . I would like you know that I love you . You are like son for me " **

**Skipper hugged Andrew . Andrew had a crazy to exaggerate the stuff but the bird understand him . He had never seen Andrew with a someone . Of course he had friends but Skipper was his only companion . **

**Skipper was afraid of to go to Denmark , He didn't want to drop Andrew . He was his only companion too . If something happen he would go to the zoo and he didn't want this . **

**" I know you are afraid , I am too " Andrew said caressing Skipper " But it's a simple mission **

**Skipper dropped Andrew . They finished to make their baggage and they went to Denmark . Skipper would meet with Hans and Andrew would go to Sandwich Store . **

**Skipper knew Hans had betrayed Skipper when he pretended to be an American only to know what they would do in Denmark and Skipper wanted revenge . **

**Skipper and Andrew got in Denmark . **

**" You stay here " Andrew said going to Sandwich Store **

**Skipper waited Andrew when he heard his phone ( Andrew didn't know that he had a phone ) **

**" Hello " He answered **

**" If you want suitcase . You have to come to Sandwich Store " **

**" Hans " He shouted getting angry **

**" Yes It's me Skipper " **

**" What you doing here " **

**" I want revenge by you and your owner made here " **

**" I want revenge too " **

**" Oh really ? " **

**" You stole the Sandwich Store . It belongs to his family " **

**" He doesn't have family as you don't have family either " **

**Skipper turned of his phone in Han's face and went to store **

**" I am sorry Andrew , but he asked " He said alone **

**Skipper got at Store and he went to top floor of the building **

**There He saw hans . The started fighting . Skipper beat Hans easily and after he beat the Danes too and ran away . **

**Skipper was trying to find Andrew but he got lost . **

**When Suddenly Blinxer took him and said **

**" you are going to anywhere Skipper " **

**" Blinxer " Skipper said impressed and trying to get rid of him **

**" Be quiet , you going to go with me right now " **

**" No . I want Andrew " Skipper shouted and pecking his shoulder**

**Blinxer ignored his pecks although it hurt so much . Skipper was putted in a room and he stayed that for three days **

**Three days passed and Blinxer came to Skipper smiling and said **

**' It's time you go to your new home " **

**" What do you mean ? I am going with Andrew " **

**" Oh I am sorry Skipper but Andrew gone away " Blinxer said **

**" No it's a lie . I know he is there " **

**" No . Actually Skipper he left you " **

**Skipper cried out , He didn't believe this . He tried to leave there then Blixer took Skipper and said **

**" You have luck bird . I think you'll like your new house . It's in New York . IN Central Park Zoo . For that you did here in other day it's too much . I could kill you " **

**Skipper preferred that than to go to the zoo **

**" Kill me then " He asked crying **

**" One day Skipper one day " Blinxer said **

**Skipper went to New york again but without Andrew . He only wished everything bad happened with Andrew for he has done with him **

**End of Flashback **

Skipper was alone crying with that remembrance .

" I am sorry Andrew "

Suddenly someone entered at the room .

l


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys What's up ? **

**Have you guys seen the new trailer of The Penguins Of Madagascar ? **

**It's such a cute . Rio de Janeiro has been mentioned in this trailer . I have been so Happy . **

**So it's only thing I want to tell you guys . But this is other chapter of this story . **

**PS : I am going to let to use google translation . I realized people who speak English as native make mistakes in English too but if they make that , I can forgive myself if I do something wrong . ... By the way I have made a lot of chapter of this story or another story without using google Translation , but this time I meant it . **

**I hope you like .**

* * *

Amanda was awake in a bed but this bed didn't belong to her . Actually she had no idea where she was , she was scared wondering where Skipper was in that moment . Charlie entered in the bedroom with some breakfast

" Finally you awake up "

" Where is Skipper ? " She asked ignoring the food although it seemed to be great then she decided to try to eat

" Is that Penguin ?

" I told my Brother to follow them where they go but he didn't still call me "

" Them ? " She asked trying to understand what he was talking about

" The guys who wanted him " He answered " The Danes "

Amanda started crying a lot after to hear this . She knew that Danes were wanting to catch Skipper . She was trying to protect the leader but She couldn't .

" Amanda " Charlie called touching her

" Is it my fault . I didn't protect him as he needed "

" You're fainted . Don't worry Amanda I know him and I know he will go out that .

" I thought nobody can buy him . How could this happen ? " She asked looking at him . She knew that him and his brother bought Skipper

" I am sorry . I didn't know about it "

" But Skipper told me you made mean things with animals . "

" Amanda after he and others penguins saved us from the big animals from the zoo . We respect animals now "

Amanda smiled proud . Skipper had told her about this day . But she knew her penguin was in trouble and the doubts was with her . She wanted Skipper , she started crying again

" I guess you like him " Charlie said

" Yes . It's much more that . I love him . He is the best thing I have in my life " he said controlling her tears

Charlie was blaming himself for that

" Amanda if I knew I would never had bought him "

Amanda closed her eyes controlling her tears

" You don't have to explain yourself . You are trying to save him . Aren't you ?

" Yes " He said agreeing with her " But I have a question ? "

" What ? "

" Why Do those guys want to kill him "

" Skipper never told me about that " She answered " He preferred to keep this secrets

" You understand him ? "

" Yes " She smiled after to say that

" How ? Because I can't understand him "

" Well I don't know "

Charlie and Amanda kept talking waiting the news About Skipper and Leonard .

* * *

**Well this chapter was short and this story is not over yet . Probably it wouldn't be more than 20 . ...**


	11. Chapter 11

Skipper got away from one of Vesuvius

" Hey Come down I am not gonna hurt you " Leonard said touching Skipper but the bird pecked his hands making him to scream

Skipper kept away from him then Leonard said

" I came here to save you . Please enjoy that anyone was here and let's go with me "

Skipper knew he was meaning it . Skipper went to his arms and they ran

An alarm sounded . Blinxer got in Skipper's bedroom and he didn't find anyone there

" You go after him and tell the others to do this to " He demanded one Dane

He went behind Skipper with others guys . Skipper got off Leonard and attacked each one who tried to catch him

This let Leonard impressed but he couldn't stop to praise the bird

Suddenly one Danes shot on Skipper without him to see . Skipper felt a pain in his beck

Skipper knew Leonard wouldn't stop running then He pecked his shoulder

Leonard screamed letting Skipper to fall down on the floor

He saw Skipper bleeding

" Oh my Good . I am sorry . I am going to take you to Hospital "

He caught Skipper and the bird pecked him again . Skipper too his phone and typed

" Take me to border of Germany . Here they will find me "

Leonard took Skipper to border of Germany

" you know we are going to be in trouble because of this bird " The butler said

" You know you are working for me and you have to do what I tell you do "

Skipper looked at the fight . The butler was right . That boy could be death with Skipper if he save us

Skipper felt pain but the pain of guilt was worse . Skipper cried in silence

They Got in Hospital . Leonard took Skipper to Vet . Getting there he find a woman .

" Can I help you ? "

" Yes Please . Someone shot on him " He said handing Skipper to woman

The woman caught Skipper and take him to room

After a while she came until Leonard

" How is he ? " Her asked

" He is fine . They gave a tranquilizer then now he is sleeping

" Oh Thank you " He said sighing relieved

" Look I guess you should sleep a little . I'l call to american embassy and Talk about this to them "

" Thank you "

Leonard went to Sleep .

After while Skipper woke up . The woman looked st him and she caressed him saying

" You'll be okay little bird "

Skipper smiled relieved

The woman called to someone and said

" Yes ... Uhum ... The bird is here with a boy ... Are you going to come here tomorrow ? . They are here in border of Germany Oh right . See you tomorrow .

She tuned of her phone and looked at Skipper

Skipper finally would go away that place .

He wanted to see Amanda and his team again .

He could sleep relieved .


	12. Chapter 12

Skipper was relieved because someone was helping him , he could sleep more peaceful

In another day someone came to pick up Skipper . Skipper tried to see who was there but he couldn't

" Is here there ? "

" Yes He just woke " The woman answered

" Great . I will catch him "

Skipper smiled after to hear this but when he saw the person his world fell down , all his hopes was over . It was blinxer .

The Dane caught Skipper in his lap and asked woman

" Was he a good boy ? "

" Yes sir . You know he is a good boy . Looked at him in your lap "

" Oh Yes " He answered looking at Skipper . " He goes to the anyone's lap

Skipper stated screaming and pecking him . The woman held his head and showed a needle

" Stop or you will see what it is going happen to you ? "

" Nooo , NOOOO ... " The bird screamed and tried to get out off Blinxer's lap but he didn't have force enough

Leonard was sleeping in a bedroom then he heard a screams . He was sure it was Skipper . He went to Skipper's bedroom but he was prevented to come in . He could hear the screams of the bird

" Le me in " He demanded

" No Little boy " The guy said holding him

" Why do you need to do this to him ? " He asked protesting " Let me take him home

" He doesn't need to go home anymore " The Dane answered " And you are going to USA back

" Never " Leonard protested

" You can't protest boy . Actually they stay here already "

Leonard saw three american men and they tried to take Leonard but they were prevented

" Noooo . I am not going without him "

" He is crazy . His bird died and he can't accept " The gay said sad

" No . He lies " Leonard shouted . " They kidnapped a penguin from The Central Park Zoo and They are going to kill him "

" Please boy accept " The american said " He was with the angels right now "

They took Leonard back to USA .

The women was still scaring Skipper with a needle

" What do you tell me Skipper ? " He asked passing the needle in his face " How about I give you a medicine that you like so much "

Skipper knew what she was talking about but he didn't know how she knew this .

" How does she know my name " He asked blinxer

" Oh Skipper she understands you too " Blinxer answered the bird " And she is your old doctor's daughter "

" He has never been my doctor " Skipper shouted " He tortured me with a lot of sting of needle with medicine

" And you are afraid of needle because of this " He completed the bird

Skipper looked at him and answered

" Yes "

" Sop torturing him " He asked women " I am going to take him "

" Okay " She answered

Blinxer took Skipper back to place where Andrew was killed

Getting there Blinxer spanked and tortured Skipper for hours

" Please Stop " The bird asked trembling a lot . Blinxer looked at that blue eyes . He has been already defeated for that eyes . He could not allow the bird defeat him with a look .

Blinxer held his beak and said

" This is to you learn how to don't make the people of idiots "

" I wasn't "

" Skipper . Accept . Its going to be great to you "

" How I die is going to be great for me ? "

" Well . It's going to be great for people "

" What ? " The Leader asked confused

" Think about it Skipper . Because of you Andrew died and Amanda lost her job " He said caressing the bird " You muddle people's life . Maybe if you died . People who stays with you would be happy "

Skipper looked at nothing . Blixer was right . He has always muddled the person's life . He was quiet for a moment and after asked

" Can I ask you something before I go ? "

" Can I say bye to Amanda and my team ?

" What ? You kidding me right ?

" Why ? "

" I am not going to take you to USA just you say good bye to your friends "

" Okay " He spoke sad " Can I even just write to them ? "

Blixer Gave to Skipper some papers and pens . How Skipper couldn't write , he only drew and again Blixer felt sorry for bird and this sorry was annoying him .

" Okay . I take you to Amanda to you say Good bye for her "

" And my team "

" yeah Yeah Yeah " He said getting angry and taking Skipper in his arms

" If you do something you aren't going to say bye to them " Blinxer threatened pointed a weapon in his head

Skipper stayed quiet in Blinxer's lap and they've gone to USA .

"


	13. Chapter 13

Leonard was back home sad because he didn't bring Skipper back

Leonard's mum answered the door and she hugged him and worried she asked

" Where have you been Leonard ? "

" He's been to Denmark " The american man answered

" Why have you been to Denmark " She asked confuse

Leonard entered the house and said

" Does It matter now ? It is too late "

His mum looked at him going sad and asked

" What is he talking about ? "

" I guess because his bird died " The american answered

" He never had a bird " She told him confuse " And this doesn't explain me what happened for him to go to Denmark "

" This Part I don't know you have to ask him " He answered

" Okay I will " She told him " Bye "

" Bye " The american answered

* * *

Leonard Got in room and Amanda went to him and asked

" Where is he ? Did he came with you ? "

Leonard looked at her sad , he wanted to tell her the lie but he knew this is wrong and he didn't have Sipper with him

" I am sorry but I failed " he answered sad

" What do you mean " I failed " ? She asked confuse but at the same time waiting the worse

" Amanda " He said holding her shoulders " I was almost getting to bring him but a woman deceived us and she handed him to that guy "

" Blinxer " She growled

" Yes . I guess It is " He answered

Amanda was looking at nothing . All she hopes was over . She looked at him and trying don't to cry she sad

" Thanks guys but I have to go "

Leonard and Charlie hugged her and begged

" I am sorry Mandy . This is our faults "

" It's okay " She said hugged them back " X would catch Skipper even if he were alone "

Amanda said good bye to them . She took a taxi because she wasn't able to drive her car

She got in her house and called the Penguins to tell them what happened to Skipper and he probably he wouldn't came back home .

The penguins went her house and they hugged .

" Oh my Good why is this happening ? " She asked

" Amanda Do you think they killed him ? " Private asked about to cry

" Private sweet . Blixer wanted him to kill him "

" I tried to find him but didn't " Kowlaski said sad

Rico only growled crying wanting his leader back

They kept crying a lot .

* * *

Skipper and Blinxer was going to Amanda's house .

Skipper didn't want this day finished . Because he knew in another day he was going to die .

He was crying thinking about his life .

He has already been married but he couldn't have children but he was happy with he had

They got in Amanda's house and blinxer said looked at Skipper

" Are you sure you want to do this ? "

" Yes " He answered cleaning his tears

Blinxer saw his sad eyes and he remembered

**Flashback **

**Skipper was in cage **

**Blinxer has met Skipper before but it was the first time they talked to each other **

**Blinxer approached the bird and asked **

**" Are you okay ? " **

**" No . " The small penguin answered " They told me that you are going to kill me " **

**" Yes I wiil " Blinxer could not contain a smile **

**Skipper treated Blinxer for few seconds and his eyes seemed to beg for him don't to hurt him **

**A Dane come to him and asked happy **

**" When will we kill this penguin ? " **

**Skipper continued treating Blinxer with his sad eyes **

**" No " He answered " It's too early "**

**They left letting Skipper alone . **

**End of flashback **

Blinxer was trying don't to see his eyes again but he couldn't . He was almost giving up to follow with his plan

He closed his eyes and knocked Amanda's door

She answered a little angry . She wanted to be alone , but when she saw Skipper . She was happy

She took Skipper from Blinxer's arms and hugged him

" Oh my little angel , you're back "

Skipper passed his flipper in her face and said

" I am sorry Mandy . Please I am sorry "

" Why Are you apologizing ? " She asked confuse taking Skipper to her bed for him to stay with his friends too

" Because You lost your job to save me "

" Baby " She called him " I lost money I can get more . But you " She paused for a while " You are the only one for me . And I prefer to lose money than I lose you "

Skipper smiled and hugged her . He didn't want to tell her that He would die . He wanted to stay with her and his team

All of them were in Amanda's bed . He didn't already care about it .

" Skipper you are alive " Private said going to his leader and hugged him

Rico and Kowalski hugged him and Kowalski said

" It's so great to have you again Skipper "

Skipper couldn't hide anymore . He burst into tears and shouted

" I am going to die "

" What " They asked getting confuse

" They will kill me . I accept because I fumble people's life and I deserve to be dead . And I am here to say good bye to you guys . I went to the first but you weren't there "

They're shocked what they just hear

" No you can't die " Amanda said catching him " And you never fumbled people's life

" I am sorry guys " He said " But I did "

They were crying a lot trying to convince Skipper that he was a hero and that he didn't fumble people's life . But they couldn't

Skipper only said putting his head in Amanda's heart

" Let me Sleep with you guys for the last time "

" Okay My little angel "

Skipper was almost sleeping in Amanda's arms

" Sleep my little angel "

They were in Amanda's bed but he couldn't sleep .

They didn't want this day ended .

After a while They were already sleeping .

Blinxer and other Dane were shocked

Blinxer was thinking to give another chance to Skipper


	14. Last Chapter

Blinxer and the other Dane were shocked

They stayed there for a while and the Dane asked Blinxer

" Will you let him here ? "

Blinxer thought for a while looking that scene . Skipper was sleeping above Amanda with other three penguins in his side , He could not deny that this scene was cute

He closed his eyes . Skipper has already broken him . He didn't want to kill the leader anymore

" Yes " He only said

The Dane put his hands in his shoulders and said

" It's impossible don't to resist him "

He looked at Skipper and only answered Dane

" Yes . It's . I am gonna let a latter for him and we leave "

" But sir . He can't read " He said

" Amanda reads to him "

After he finished the latter . They left .

* * *

Skipper woke but he didn't want to open his eyes

He knew if he did this . He would go with Blinxer and He would never see his friends again

Amanda was awake . She saw Skipper sleeping above her and she tried to take him away from her but Skipper grabbed her with a lot of force and shouted

" Don't "

" Skipper " She called him trying to get away from him

" Amanda " He said with his eyes open " Please stay with me . I don't want to die "

" Skipper I know . I don't want this happens to you too but I really need to stand up "

" No " He cried out putting the girl back in bed

Kowalski , Private and Rico woke with this fight and Kowalski asked

" What's going on ? "

" Amanda wants to leave me " Skipper said still grabbing Mandy

" What ? I don't want to leave you . I only want .. " She stopped when she didn't see Blinxer " Where is Blinxer ? "

" I guess He was gonna eat " Skipper answered her " But he was going to be back and I don't want to go with him

Amands realized Skipper was trembling a lot . He only did this when saw a needle . Amanda hugged him and said

" I don't want you go with him too " She was caressing his head

" I am so scared " He said " How is death Mandy ? "

" I don't know sweet " She answered still caressing him

" Hey . What is it ? " Kowalski asked catching a paper in side of Amanda "

" I guess It's a letter " Skipper said

" I didn't remember that I won a letter "

" Maybe someone wrote this "

" Maybe it was a lunacorn " Private said happy

" WHAT " They asked confuse

" Give me this " She said catching the latter " It was Blinxer "

" What ? " Skipper asked confuse

" And this if for you " Amanda told him giving the latter

" You know I can't read ? " Skipper said getting angry with her

" Okay I read for you "

Amanda started reading and Sipper said angry

" Loudly "

Amanda started reading loudly

_" Dear Skipper _

_I thought you deserve to die although I promised Andrew don't to hurt you _

_I couldn't accept you were okay . When I found you . I only thought to finish your life _

_but again you won . After I saw you with Amanda and these penguins . I was sure you got love in your heart _

_Even being disappointed you didn't give up your life . You made your miserable a motive to continue _

_You didn't become evil as Hans did . And this the reason people love you . _

_I decided to give you another chance . But this time is forever . I hope you take care of these Penguins and this girl . _

_ Blinxer " _

Skipper was impressed with this latter and He called his team and hugged them and Mandy

" I love you guys " He said crying thrilled

" We love you too Skippah " They said

" So ... Did he gave me another chance ? " Skipper asked cleaning his tears

" Well It looks like he did " Amanda answered

Skipper stopped crying and asked his team

" Well . What happened when I left . Julien did something wrong ? Did you train while I was outside ? " ... He asked a lot of questions

And everybody laughed .

Amanda tickled him and he laughed .

He was happy again . He had everything he needed .

" Skipper " Amanda called him

" Yes ? "

" Who is Andrew ? "

Skipper looked at her for a while and smiling answered

" The best man I've met "

Amanda smiled and tickled him

" How about a party here " Private asked

" Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees " They answered excited

" You talked about party ? " Julien asked " What is party without me ? "

" I love party " Mort said happy

Julien , Mort , Maurice and Marlene were in Amanda's bedroom and they made a great party ...

It was sure they would be happy forever but they knew they would face a lot of things in their lives .


	15. Epilogue

" I can not believe you didn't " X shouted

Blinxer was working and he wasn't paying attention him

" Are you listening to me ? " X asked getting angry

" No . I am working if you don't see "

" But I am talking to you . I did what I promise and you must have done your promise too "

" What must I have done ? "

" Kill that penguin "

" Skipper ? "

" Whatever his name " X yelled " You have to kill him "

" Why ? " Blinxer asked smiling

" Because it was you wanted "

" Oh . I don't know what you're talking about . "

" look . If you aren't going to kill him . I am " He said leaving

" Wait " Blinxer called him standing up

" What " He answered

" If you do anything to Skipper . I'll make your life miserable "

X left and he said to himself

" Let's see what you do "


End file.
